


Mad.

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [10]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Maura fighting again.</p><p>Season 3 Episode 1<br/>What Doesn't Kill You.</p><p>and </p><p>Season 3 Episode 2<br/>Dirty little secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad.

"Take your jacket."

"Maura, come on."

"What...you just shot my Dad."

"Oh what so he's you're Dad now," replies Jane

 

Jane exhales loudly.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Paddy rolls by in a gurney.

 

"I have to go," replies Maura

"I'll come to the hospital."

"Don't," replies Maura

"I want to see that you're Ok."

 

Jane reaches for Maura's hand.

Maura pulls her hand away."

 

"I can't..."

 

Maura catches a tear about to fall with her the back of her hand.

 

"...look at you right now Jane."

 

Tears drop from Jane's eyes as the ambulance drives away.

 

A week later in the hospital.

Angela and Jane stand as the Doctor walks up to them.

 

"She's going to be fine." 

"So, she's not going to lose her leg," asks Jane

 

The doctor shakes her head.

 

"Can we see her?" asks Angela

"She hasn't woken up yet...but I think it's OK if you sit with her."

"Thank you, Doctor," replies Angela

 

The Doctor walks away.

Jane sits back down.

 

"What are you doing?"

"What, she doesn't want to see me," replies Jane

"Get your butt in there before I do something I regret."

 

Jane smiles.

Angela looks at her.

 

"Fine, I'm going," replies Jane

 

Jane enters Maura's room quietly moving her chair closer to the bed.

 

25 minutes later.

 

"Jane."

"Maura, thank God you're OK."

 

Maura glances at the door.

 

"I can leave."

"No, please don't," Maura replies

 

Maura reaches out a hand. Jane takes it.

 

"Maura, I'm sorry."

 

Maura shakes her head.

 

"Thank you," replies Maura

"Does this mean, you'll take me back."

 

Maura smiles.

 

"Too soon."

 

A week later back in Maura's place.

 

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too" replies Jane

 

Angela motions for Tommy and Frankie to follow her to the kitchen.

 

Jane lies back on the sofa next to Maura.

Maura interlinks her hand in Jane's.

 

"I realize now that, you've only ever done anything to protect me. I mean even when we first meet, which was embarrassing...and when those rumours started flooding in, you didn't say anything. I could have easily become someone who..."

"Judges people based on what they're wearing" replies Jane

"Yes"

"Well I've been the new girl, I knew what it was like." 

"Thank you," replies Maura

"Maura I shot you're Father." 

"You didn't kill him, you could easily have...but you didn't," replies Maura

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too" replies Maura

 

Jane's eyes close as she feels Maura's lips on hers.

 

"Should we...leave," asks Tommy

"Nah...no," replies Angela

 

"Do you guys want us to leave?" shouts Frankie

"No." replies Maura

"Don't I get a say in this," whispers Jane

 

Maura smiles.

 

"I've missed this." 

 


End file.
